Save A Horse
by smile-lifegoeson
Summary: AU. Veterinarian Lucy is tired of men asking her out for her fathers money or her looks alone. When a cute man comes into her clinic with his sick pup, how will Lucy respond to a date? Will he be the one? Or will it be the farmer that she's had a crush on since college?


New two-shot! I should be finishing The List.. But this has been in my inbox on tumblr for like ever and I FINALLY decided to get it done. I decided in like the last little bit of this chapter that I was going to make it a two part story so... be on the look out for the next part!

As with my other fics about doctors, I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT BEING A VET! So if I said something wrong, please forgive me and/or correct me!

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Lucy sighed as she finally walked away from another suitor. He was half her age and smelled of garlic.

Sitting down on her designated chair, she picked up a piece of chocolate. Only to hear a cough as the treat touched her lips.

A younger man, probably about 5-10 years older than her, stood next to her with a large smile on his face, "Might I have a dance, Miss Heartfilia?"

Groaning, Lucy stuffed the candy into her mouth and stood, "Yes," she covered her mouth to swallow, "but do you have to talk like that? We do live in the 21st century…"

The man chuckled, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor, "I am trying to woo a rich man's daughter into marrying me. I was hoping the young woman who does love to read in her spare time would appreciate how much I'm trying."

"The young woman is standing right here, you don't have to talk about her like that," she grumbled under her breathe. And how did this man know that about her? Damn media.

The dark haired man turned around and smiled seductively at her. It was honest to goodness turn _off_. Lucy had no interest in any of these men. Her father knew that and respected that. But he still asked her to come to his business parties to keep face.

So she had to grin and bear it. No matter how much she would rather be at home with her books. Or at work! She much rather be at work than be here.

"Excuse me, may I cut in?"

Lucy happily smiled at the intrusion. The man she was dancing with had a fowl look on his face, but allowed him to take Lucy's hand.

"Thank you," he nodded to the man, snickering as he walked away.

Lucy grinned, finally away from a money hungry pervert, "You are a _lifesaver_ , Loke!"

"Of course, princess," Loke spun them around, slowly bringing them back to the tables.

"You don't have to call that," she mumbled. Honestly, they didn't live in medieval times!

"Oh, I know," Loke smirked, he kept looking off to the side, "you do look like a princess though," he was referring to her pink ball gown, "and you know how all these old fogies are. They want to pretend we live in those days so they can do things they normally couldn't."

"True," Lucy sighed, he was right. Most did that so they could marry a woman 20 to 30 years younger than them and not be frowned upon. Even though some did it anyway…

"And here we are," Loke took Lucy's hand and spun her until her legs met her chair, "my lady's correct chair?"

"Yes, thank you ever so kindly sir, "Lucy curtsied, to keep up with their act.

"Now I must be off," Loke placed his hand over his chest and bowed, "a fair maiden is awaiting me to come sweep her off her feet."

Laughing as she finally sat down, Lucy said, "Please tell Aries that I'm praying for her."

Scoffing, Loke saluted Lucy and walked away.

Lucy reached for a pinwheel, or rather a handful when she felt someone sit next to her. Thinking she could scare him off, she stuffed her mouth full of the meat and cheese.

Turning around and smiling at the man, her eyes widened. Then she started to laugh, choking herself.

"There, there," her father patted her pack, "that would have been excellent had I really been one of your suitors."

"Sorry!" Lucy wiped a napkin over her face.

"No need," Jude sat back, grinning at her. He watched his guests dance and talk business, "I'm glad Loke was able to save you from young Mr. Hankins, such a rude man."

"Really? Then why is he here?" Lucy ate slowly so she could listen.

"His father is getting ready to retire, and is going to hand over the company to his son," Jude stroked his beard, looking up as he spoke, "boy knows next to nothing about this world."

"I see," Lucy turned around to face him, "I'm glad you aren't making me take your company."

"I am too," he leaned forward and took his daughters hand, "you have never wanted in this business. It would have been wrong of me to do so."

"Thank you, daddy," Lucy whispered.

Jude smiled, then said, "And you were quite horrible in mathematics and business classes. It would be a disaster to hand you my company."

"Hey!"

"Now, now," a slender hand sat on Lucy's shoulder, "your father was only kidding."

"Still," Lucy huffed, crossing her arms, "cheap shot."

Layla giggled and extended her hand to her husband, "I do believe you promised me a dance."

"I did," Jude stood and twirled her around before walking to the dance floor.

Lucy watched her parents go with a smile. She wanted a love like that, where even after years together and raising a child, you were still hopelessly in love with each other.

* * *

"Easy, easy now," Lucy pulled on the leash of a pregnant Great Dane. She was stubborn and weighed a ton, and did NOT want to go to the back room to be checked out.

"Sally," the dog's owner pushed on her back, "come on girl."

The dog stood up, making Lucy smile and continue to pull on the leash, only to sit back down farther away from the door than before. Lucy fell to her bottom from the movement.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Heartfilia. She's so stubborn," the Great Dane owner helped pull Lucy to her feet.

"It's no problem," she stood and smiled at her patient, "I've been sat on by a stubborn and pregnant goat before. I can handle a dog."

The women laughed and then finally got the dog to the back room. Lucy was happiest when she was right here. Helping animals. Writing would always be her dream, but while she worked on her novel she wanted to do something else that she loved. And with that she put herself through veterinary school and became a well-known doctor. She even opened her own clinic and was able to visit homebound animals as well.

She was happy doing what she did. She knew if she married any of those men from her father's business party they would make her quit and be trophy wife. Her mother worked as a Kindergarten teacher and always told Lucy that she should never let a man tell her what she should do with her life.

And that's exactly what she did.

"Alright Sally," Lucy rubbed the slick coat of the soon-to-be mother, "I think you're all set."

The dog licked her whole face to show her appreciation to the human.

"Oh," Lucy scrunched up her face, laughing, as the slobber dripped down her cheek, "thank you."

"See you next month, Mrs. Morgan," Lucy waved bye to them, after sticking a dog cookie in the Dane's giant mouth.

"Ok Chelia," Lucy walked into the front office, "the next one should be the last of the day. Who is it?"

"Mr. Inman," the young girl sighed dreamily, "he's so handsome."

"Yeah?" Lucy pulled out the file, "What about Bear?"

"He's cute too," Chelia was daydreaming now and would be no help to Lucy. The blonde doctor laughed and walked into the waiting room.

"Bear? Mr. Inman?"

"That's me," a handsome young man stood, picking up beautiful Border collie as he walked toward Lucy.

"Oh wow," she blinked rapidly, testing her eyesight, _"Chelia has a right to be dreaming about him…"_

"Thanks for seeing us today," the man sat his dog on the table.

"No trouble at all," Lucy racked her brain for when she had seen him before. He didn't seem familiar.

"Bear here may have a broken leg, won't walk," he lightly touched his pet's front leg, getting a whine from Bear, "I'm Matt, by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you," she nodded at him, and all her nervousness melted away as she looked at her newest patient, "hi Bear, can I see your foot?"

The dog whined, but didn't move away from her. She inspected the foot and leg, and yep, broken.

"Let me get my assistant and we can get a cast," Lucy took off her lab coat and pressed a button on the wall that told Chelia she needed her.

"Wow," she heard Matt whisper.

"Excuse me?" Lucy turned around to look at him, pulling on her gloves as well.

"You're um… wow. Really pretty. I wasn't expecting you to be in normal clothes. Scrubs or something, but uh," his eyes trailed up and down her body. And she admitted, it probably wasn't the best attire for a vet. Knee high boots, skinny jeans, and a turtle neck tank top. But she wore this almost every day, she didn't see the problem.

"I'm ready, Lucy," Chelia walked in with a professionalism Lucy wasn't expecting. She took a peak at Mr. Inman before washing her hands.

"Well," Lucy pulled open the drawer she needed, "thank you Mr. Inman

She didn't know how to react to this! Handsome men never acted this way towards her. Well, they did. But not when she wasn't even trying! She was working and covered in dog slobber… he even forgot to put her makeup on this morning.

 _If he doesn't like you at your worst, he doesn't deserve you at your best._

Levy had been saying that for years. It was kind of their excuse to never really dress up for school. And it was true. Levy met her boyfriend while she was covered in paint, dirt, and sweat. And to this day, Gajeel denies that he ever said she was sexiest in that moment.

So maybe this was her chance? She peaked over her shoulder, and mister tall, dark, and handsome was whispering comforting words to his ill pup. Yeah, maybe it was.

An hour later Lucy walked out of the building behind Matt and Bear.

"Thank you again for seeing us," Matt put Bear in the back seat of his slick black car.

"It's my pleasure," she wondered what kind of job he had to pay for this vehicle. Not that it mattered, she owned a successful clinic and drove a Jeep Commander.

"Um," he stood next to Lucy on the side walk, "this may seem impulsive of me… but would you like to have dinner with me?"

Lucy felt her heart speed up, maybe this was he chance after all.

"I… I would love to."

"Great! How about tomorrow night?" he smiled, and placed a hand on her arm.

"Tomorrow will be perfect," she blushed. She never thought she would get a date at work.

"Perfect," his smile was blindingly white, "so can I have your number? Well, you re personal number? I have the clinic's number…"

"Here," she pulled a business care out of her lab coat pocket, "my cell is on here for emergencies."

"Thanks," he placed the card in the pocket above his heart, "I'll text you tomorrow with a time."

"Wonderful," Lucy giggled when he was about to lean in for a hug, but Bear decided to bark for him to hurry up.

"Tomorrow then," he got in his car, grinning like an idiot, and drove off.

Lucy went back inside, locking the door and leaning her back against it. She had a smile on her face, a giddy feeling in her chest.

"Hey Lucy!" she heard Chelia yell, "You have a message from Mr. Jenkins, he's going to bring in his cat Frisky on Monday. Something about another hairball."

Groaning, Lucy skipped to the office to talk to Chelia, "What time? I'll need to have extra coffee for that."

"Not until after lunch," Chelia snickered, "and then Rebecca Denton is going to bring in Diamond again. Going for another grooming next week, she'll be here around 10."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "I'll never understand people who put their dogs in shows."

"OH! And you remember you have to go the farm tomorrow morning, right?"

"Definitely, I'd never miss a day at the farm," a small smile blossomed onto her face. If there was one thing she loved more than working at her clinic, than it was going out to visit the farm animals that were much too big to bring to the city. Not to mention the extra bonus…

* * *

"Yosh! Hey Lucy!" a pink haired cowboy yelled at her as she got out of her SUV. The small house sat at the front of the land. A beautiful two story brick house with soft yellow curtains on every window, a porch that wrapped around on one side, connecting the front and the back doors. A few rocking chairs were on the back side, a cat sat in one chair asleep. Fall decorations were covering the front side of the house. It made Lucy smile every time she came here. And the gorgeous scenery was only part of the reason.

"Hey, Natsu," Lucy grinned at the man. He was taller than her, wearing light jeans covering his boots, a button up shirt half way done. And it was more than easy to see nothing was underneath it… The sleeves were rolled up half way, showing off his strong arms and glorious tan. A Magnolia Fairies football cap covering his long pink hair.

Natsu grinned and ran to her, picking her up and spinning in circles, "I misssssseddd youuuuuu!"

"I missed you too! Now put me down!" she held onto his shoulders, knowing it was possible he would throw her into a cow pie. He had done it before.

"You saw me last week, Natsu," she held onto her car, quite dizzy now, "and every Saturday for years now."

"Yeah but seeing you only once a week isn't enough," he pouted.

Lucy had met Natsu in college, and at first they didn't get along. Natsu and his friends had water ballooned her dorm building as a Frat house initiation. Lucy's window just happened to be open. She retaliated by stealing his motion sickness medicine… but after their biology teacher put them together to study for their midterm, they became inseparable. Natsu also didn't join the frat house because of Lucy, he never would tell exactly why though…

"It's not my fault you never leave the farm," Lucy opened up her trunk to get her bag out. She decided to wear the coziest clothes she could to come out here. Her most worn out pair of jeans were tucked into her work boots and a large Magnolia University sweater, which she thinks was actually Natsu's but he never asked for it back.

"I do leave," he dug in the dirt with his muddy boots, "I have to get groceries and stuff."

Lucy laughed, "Come on, let's go!"

"Yosh!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and tugged her along to the first barn.

Lucy smiled as she was dragged along. Natsu had inherited this farm from his father, who had got it from his father. The Dragneel Ranch was the pride and joy of Magnolia, apart from its schools. The harvest festival would never have gained such popularity without it. Natsu was more than proud to be the owner of it now, his older brother had chosen to go to law school even after Igneel told him the farm was his. Natsu told Lucy that his father handing him the gate key was the happiest day of his life.

"So, who needs looking at today?"

Natsu grinned sheepishly at her over his shoulder, "First is old Titan."

"Titan?" Lucy groaned, that old stallion _hated_ her.

"He's not that bad!" Natsu threw an arm around her shoulders.

"He hates me. He tries to kick me when I go near him!" she looked up at him, pouting.

"He won't if I'm there. Promise," Natsu nuzzled his nose into her blonde head, her hair was in two low pigtails, perfect for him to bury his face in.

Lucy ignore the fact that he was getting dirt into her hair, just enjoying the fact that he always made time for her. They really needed to hang out more than once a week, working no less.

"Hey- Hey there Titan," Lucy said as they approached his stall. She had to remember that they knew when you were scared of them. But it was hard when a fully grown Clydesdale had a grudge against you, and had the power to crush you.

"Hey there, bud!" Nastu opened the stall door, the horse happily coming to him. Stroking his nose, Natsu gazed into the stallion's eyes.

"What's wrong with him?"

Natsu spoke softly so he wouldn't scare Titan, "Dad came by the other day and said he thinks he's losing his eyesight in one eye."

Lucy sat her bag down and got out her small flashlight and paddle. She took a hesitant step inside.

"He won't hurt ya, I got em," Natsu winked at his blonde friend.

Taking a calming breath, the familiar smell of the farm and Natsu did the trick. She patted the horse's nose and got to work.

It took a while to get done with Titan, then the rest of the horses. Then Natsu asked her to look at one of his best pregnant cows, she wasn't acting like herself.

"What's wrong Clover?" Lucy rubbed down the cows coat, looking for anything wrong with the calf, "Still can't believe you named a cow Clover."

"Wendy named her," Natsu muttered. He watched as Lucy moved, she was so focused on her job. It made his face burn watching her. He couldn't help but like her more than a friend…

"I'm sure she did," Lucy giggled. She opened her bag to get out her stethoscope, still not noticing Natsu watching her.

"She did! Mom even told her it was a good name!" Natsu flushed, as if he would name a cow _Clover_! A much better name was Blaze, like the bull Igneel let him name as a kid.

She shook her head, concentrating on her job.

Natsu waited until Lucy stood back up, "it's probably just a cold. Nothing too bad, she sounds a little stopped up. I have some antibiotics in the truck I'll give you. But you need to watch her, she may give birth any day now."

"OK, thanks Lucy," he turned his ball cap backwards so he could hug Lucy.

"You're welcome," she hugged him back, "what else? Anything you want me to do?"

Natsu walked them back to the fields, "Nah, I got some paperwork to do. But I'll probably wait until tomorrow."

"Where is all your help?" Lucy had noticed that none of the farmhands were around, and there was no way a farm like this could be run by only one person. Natsu's parents moved once Igneel retired, he was the only one who lived on the property.

"I gave them the morning off, should show up soon," he tugged on Lucy's hand to go into the house, "I made breakfast, and the coffee is still warm. You want to join me?"

Lucy smiled, shaking her head, always feeding the animals before himself. He told her that's how it was supposed to be. But he had ended up in the ER one too many times for her to believe him anymore.

"Thanks, Natsu," checking her watch, Lucy needed to get home so she could shower before her date! "But I need to get home."

"Oh, sure," a twinge of disappointment flashed in his eyes, but was gone a moment later, "um, can I ask you something before you go?"

"Sure," Lucy opened the door to her Jeep to put her stuff away, "what's up?"

Natsu took his hat off and ran his hand through his sweaty pink hair, "Tonight… Gray asked me if I wanted to go check out this new restaurant with him and Juvia… I think Mira and Laxus are going too… um, would you uh…," he kicked dirt around as he spoke, his nervous habits more than obvious to Lucy, "would you wanna go with us? I can pick you up, it's kinda near where you live."

Closing the door to her car, Lucy bit her lip. It sounded like he was asking her on a date…

"I…" she tried to smile as she turned around, and the hopeful look in his eyes was heartbreaking, "I'm sorry. I already have plans tonight. Maybe some other time."

Natsu's eyes widened, but then Lucy saw a shield go up faster than a bucking horse, he grinned and said, "That's fine! Don't worry about it!"

"Sorry, Natsu…"

"Eh, it's a sushi place anyway. Probably just make me sick so what would the fun in that be?" his laughter was forced, "but um, I'll talk to you later?"

"Of course, I'll text you tomorrow," Lucy hugged Natsu around the middle, liking the feeling of his arms as they circled her.

"I'll be waiting on it," he squeezed her one last time before letting go. Grinning, he stepped back so she could get in her car.

Lucy sighed when she closed the door to the Jeep and cranked it. She took a peek out the window to watch Natsu go back inside the house. He was still scratching his head, his hat a balled mess in his hand. Before he took a step up the porch he kicked the dirt, looked like he was talking to himself.

Lucy closed her eyes, refusing to accept what she just saw. There was _no way_ Natsu wanted to date her. He wasn't interested in dating. She knew that from the numerous girls in college getting rejected by him.

"OK Lucy," she took in a deep breath, "You have a date tonight with a handsome gentleman. Do not start having second thoughts just because an old crush may not be unrequited after all…"

Opening her eyes, Lucy did her best impression of Natsu's signature grin, "I'm all fired up!"

* * *

Once she was home, Lucy raced to shower and get rid of the outdoorsy smell that covered her every time she left Natsu's. Matt still hadn't text her but she had a feeling she was just excited.

"Which one Plue?" Lucy's Great Pyrenees sat on her bed, watching Lucy dig through her closet on the perfect outfit. The lazy dog wagged it's tail when Lucy called him, but was no help in picking between the black dress or green top.

"Why am I so nervous!" she threw both down to the pile of 'no' clothes, "he liked me in what I was wearing yesterday to work. Anything I wear now will just help my case."

Digging to the back of her closet, Lucy pulled out a stunning red dress. The cloth shined, almost like scales glittering in the light.

She huffed a little as she ran her hand over the material, "I bought this because Natsu said it looked like a dragon. I thought maybe if he saw it on me he'd like me more…"

Shaking her head, she groaned, "Stop it Lucy! You are going out with MATT! Natsu doesn't like you like that!"

She refused to let her mind drift to the sad look he wore when she turned down his invitation.

 _Beep beep_

"Oh!" her thoughts cleared as her phone alerted her to a message.

 _Matt: Hey Lucy it's Matt. Meet me at the pier at 6._

Blinking a moment, Lucy strained her smile at his bluntness.

 _Lucy: Sure! Anywhere in particular we're going?_

 _Matt: Nothing fancy, real casual._

"Well, he must not be much of a texter then," she replied, telling him she would met him there.

"Now, that makes my choice much easier," walking back to her closet, Lucy picked out a pair of skinny jeans, a long green button up shirt, and brown boots.

"Easy as that," she added some gel to her hair to make it look wavy instead of its naturally straight look, and as a final touch she put on her favorite hat. An army green fedora, she may be laughed at but at least she likes it.

"Alrighty, be good Plue," she kissed the dogs fluffy white head and headed out the door. She had plenty of time to get there, and she didn't like to be fashionably late.

* * *

"Hey Lucy," Matt was standing next to his car when she arrived. He was decked out in dark jeans, black shirt, and black leather jacket. Lucy even noticed extra gel in his hair to make it slick down.

"Hi," she smiled, this was her first date in years. She wasn't sure what to do anymore.

"The restaurant is right up here; I was thinking we could just walk?" Matt placed a hand on her lower back, gazing down at her.

"Sure," she said, then Lucy asked about Bear.

"Oh you know, he's fine. So what do you do when you aren't helping poor animals?"

Raising a brow, Lucy was concerned as an animal doctor that he wasn't worried about his pet, "Well I do calls, I go and visit animals that can't come to the clinic-"

"No, no. Nothing to do with animals," he put a hand on her shoulder to lead her down another street.

"Oh," Lucy placed a finger on her chin, "actually, nothing really. I hang out with my friend Levy sometimes and go shopping. I go and visit my parents when I have time off. But I don't have many hobbies. I do write though. I want to publish my own novel some day!"

"Nice," Matt smirked down at her, "here we are."

Lucy cringed a little at the restaurant, "Seafood?"

"Absolutely. My favorite. Bad choice?"

"No, no. I like seafood…" but it wasn't the type of restaurant you take a date, it was more like a family vacation kind of place. It even had a list on the door that said which show would be appearing on kids night…

"Great! I'm starving."

Lucy loved these places really. She and her parents went to one every summer, and her and her friends went to a few in college. Her favorite was the hibachi restaurant, where the cook spilled sake all over Natsu and Gray. But really? A first date?

"Table for two, please?" Matt winked at the hostess, making Lucy bristle. The girl was probably their age, and he was on a date.

"Right this way," the young girl had yet to look at Lucy, having eyes for her date only.

"Thanks," Matt told the girl once she left them at their table. He immediately sat down at the nearest chair, didn't pull out Lucy's seat or wait for her to sit or anything. Not that she wanted him to, but she thought that on a first date he would at least want to make a good impression.

"So, what is it that you do Matt?"

"We can talk about that once we have our food."

He was already browsing the menu, not even looking up to speak.

Lucy frowned, this isn't how she thought the night would go. She wasn't even in the mood for seafood! Plus, she was trying to stay away from fried foods for a while. She had a feeling Gajeel was getting ready to pop the question and she wanted to be in the best shape of her life for the wedding.

"Ready to order?" thankfully, a teenage boy was their waiter. The only thing she had to worry about was him staring at her well-hidden chest. But she was OK with that, he seemed harmless enough and blushing profusely.

"I'll have the stuffed crab. And a beer," Matt handed the boy his menu, looking utterly bored.

"And for you ma'am?" he kept eye contact with her, so she smiled sweetly at him.

"A fried shrimp basket please, and a water."

"I'll have your drinks right out," he left quickly.

"I don't like the way he's looking at you," Matt narrowed his eyes at the direction the boy went.

"He's like 16, you have nothing to worry about," sometimes jealousy is cute in guys, but in Matt it makes him seem… scary.

"Sure," he looked at her and was wearing the same smile he did at the clinic yesterday, "So, what did you do today?"

She shook her head at his mood change, hopefully it was just a one-time kind of thing, "I went out to the Dragneel Ranch to take care of some of the animals there-"

"More work? When do you relax," Matt laughed, shaking his head as if it was a ridiculous thought.

"Working is relaxing for me. And being out there is very relaxing. I'm sure you've been out there at least once, it's the most beautiful place I've ever been too," she smiled at their waited as he brought their drinks and then said as he left, "plus I'm good friends with the owner. And we-"

"OK, OK, you like your job. That's great," he took a big long swig of his beer, "You don't do anything for fun?"

Feeling a tad bit angry at his second interruption, she said, "Besides writing, nothing. Expect occasionally seeing my friends and family."

"I see."

Trying again, Lucy asked, "Now what is it that you do?"

"Right now I do what I want, waiting on m pops to retire," he ran his fingers up and down the bottle.

"Oh, and you'll take over for him?"

"I guess so. It's an easy job, and I'll get paid to do nothing," he winked at the blond doctor, "perfect, isn't it?"

"No," Lucy clenched her fists in her lap, "I think you should do something that you love."

"All I want to is have fun, you only live once, right?" he raised his beer again, "I'm getting another one from the bar, be back in a minute."

"Oh, where does your father work?" She asked as he stood, wanting to check something.

"Inman Trading Co. I'm sure you've heard of it," he winked at her again, "everyone has."

And with that, he walked off to the bar.

Quickly taking out her phone, she messaged her father.

 _Lucy: Have you ever heard of Inman Trading Co.?_

It took only a second for him to reply, which was surprising since he didn't even know how to text 3 months ago.

 _Daddy: I have. Why?_

 _Lucy: I'm on a date with a guy who says his father works there. I think he must be the owner, his name is Matt Inman._

 _Daddy: Yes, he is the heir. His father is going to retire within the next year. I've known his for quite some time. He's actually worried about retiring because his son doesn't care much about the business. And when exactly were you going to tell me about this date?_

Lucy giggled to herself as she replied. Ignoring his last question.

 _Lucy: So I'm assuming he is one of the suitors I've been trying to avoid._

 _Daddy: Most likely. Did you tell your mother?_

 _Lucy: And just when I thought I found someone actually worth giving a chance too. Thanks dad!_

 _Daddy: Of course. So do I need to tell her?_

Lucy held her face in her hands to hide her giggles.

"Something funny?" Matt returned, cold beer in his hand.

"Just talking to my father," she put her phone back in her purse, "which I'm sure you know who he is."

"Hm?" he finally took a good look at her

"Jude Heartfilia? The owner of the most prestigious home wear corporation?"

"Heartfilia Homes Association? Sure, everyone does," Lucy saw sweat dripping down his forehead.

"So who's dog was that really?"

"What?" he placed his beer down and fully faced her now.

"Bear didn't seem too comfortable with you. And the file we have for him was very blank. Your father owns Inman Trading Co., and my father owns HHA. Coincidence? No, I don't think so. You found out where I work and took a dog there so you could find me and date me," she smirked as his dropped, she was fast coming up with the truth, "was it money you were after?"

"Bear is my mother's dog. She said she was going to see you, told me who you were so I told her I'd take him," he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, "money wasn't my goal. But dad said I needed to get a goal in life so I guess a hot wife would be something."

The peak of Lucy's anger was in sight, thankfully the waiter came by with their meals, "I'm so sorry about this, but can I get mine to go?"

"What?!" Matt grabbed the table once the boy left, "Why?!"

"You actually expect me to stay here?" Lucy felt surprisingly calm about this now, seeing him all flustered almost made her laugh.

"Well, yeah! Why would you leave?"

Not even giving him an answer that should have been plain as day, Lucy stood and walked away. She met the waiter half way, "I'm sorry about that. Here," she handed him a five, "he'll be paying for my meal though."

"Thank you ma'am," the young boy smiled, and waved her off.

Lucy grinned as she walked back to her car, he may have been a horrible human being but she wasn't about to waste the food!

Placing her purse and food in the seat, Lucy started her truck. She sighed, her first date in years and it's exactly what she DIDN'T want.

"I should have gone with Natsu anyway…" the clock showed a little after 7, it was probably too late now. Too late to go to the shushi place, and too late to give him a chance…

* * *

The next morning around 4:30, Lucy's phone went off. Groaning, Lucy hid her face in the pillow, not wanting to deal with life yet.

When the phone rang a second time she flipped over. The third time she decided she better answer it.

"Hello?" she growled out as nicely as she could.

" _Oooh, I woke the beast!"_

Rolling her eyes, she laid back down, "Morning, Igneel. What do you want?"

" _That's no way to talk to a retired man!"_

"You called me before coffee," she laughed, "what is it?"

" _Natsu called me about half an hour ago and said that Clover was going into labor. Went to the bathroom and saw his message. I can't leave Wendy in the house by herself, Grandina is working overnight. Think you could get out there and help him out?"_

Igneel had actually been a veterinary assistant for a few years before his father retired and gave him the ranch, he even helped Lucy out a lot in the beginning.

"Oh wow, that was fast," Lucy sat up and rubbed her eyes, "I saw her yesterday and didn't even notice."

" _The way Natsu was talking, it didn't sound like it was going to be easy. Just got a text from him saying he can't get a good grip on its feet."_

Gaging, Lucy picked out a t-shirt and jeans, "OK, I'll get there as soon as I can."

" _Thanks, Lucy. We appreciate you. But I'll let you get on out there. Love you."_

"Love you, too, Igneel," she smiled once she hung up. Igneel and Grandina were like second parents to her now.

"OK, get some nausea medicine and I'll be good to go," throwing on Natsu's sweater again, she raced to the kitchen to get her medicine. She could handle blood and wounds and sickness, but seeing Igneel or Natsu stick their hand inside an animal to get the baby out… it made her sick just thinking about it.

* * *

"It's OK girl, it's OK," Natsu ran his hand down Clovers side. The cow was restless.

"Oh hush over there," Natsu called, talking to Blaze across the hall. The bull didn't like watching its mate be so stressed.

"Hey, everything alright?" Natsu heard something plop down, then Lucy kneeling down beside him.

"Uh, how did you…?"

"Your dad called me," Lucy pulled her hair up into a messy bun, "I tried calling you to let you know I was coming but you didn't answer."

"Oh," Natsu hid his grin, he had a light feeling in his gut from just seeing her, "left it in the house."

"Thought so," Lucy dug through her bag to find some calming oil her teachers had old her worked best when stressed out, "this should calm her down some."

"Great," Natsu tugged off his jacket, revealing his tank top, "I'm gonna try again in a few minutes."

Swallowing back her saliva, afraid of gaging, Lucy rubbed oil over Clover's nose and temples, "Sorry girl. Wish I had seen it earlier."

"That storm a few days ago kinda spooked her, might have been the problem," Natsu thought aloud, washing his arm thoroughly before getting behind her, "do you want to hide or something?"

Biting her lip, Lucy ignored his snickers, "I'll stay right here to keep her calm."

"Alright, here we go."

Lucy cringed as she heard the sounds and felt Clover jerk from the intrusion. She knew animals needed help with this but did he really have to stick his whole arm inside? So disgusting…

"I got its feet!" Natsu yelled, excitedly.

"Great," she leaned in close to the cows head, "almost done."

A few minutes later Lucy heard a large plop onto the hay covered floor. Clover was now calm and trying to turn around. Lucy let her go so she could clean up her new baby.

The calf was mostly white with a few black and brown spots. And aside from being covered with slime, it was adorable. The miracle of life amazed Lucy every time.

"Thanks Lucy," Natsu was wiping off his arm, standing on the other end of the stall.

"No problem," she glanced back at the pair, her smile never wavering, "let's leave them alone. I'll come back later and check on them."

"Good idea," Natsu smelled his hand, "I may need a quick shower."

Lucy picked up her bag and Natsu's bag, "Yeah. You do that, I'll have breakfast ready when you get out."

"You ain't gotta do that," Natsu blushed once they were out of the barn, the sun had barely begun to rise, but even without the light Lucy was stunning.

"It's fine," she wanted to have a meal with a man she liked, dinner left a bad taste in her mouth, "I want to. We can hang out; it's been a while since we did."

"Yosh! Lucy's breakfast and company for a few hours?" he threw his arms around her and squeezed tightly, rushing back to the house, almost pulling Lucy along, "I'm fired up now!"

"EWWWWW! NATSU YOU STINK! LET GO!"

"Never!" Natsu picked Lucy up bridal style and ran into the house. With talent Lucy often forgot he had, Natsu opened the door and dropped her bag down beside it, then ran to the living room and dropped her onto the couch. Laying on top of her, Natsu put his arm in front of her face, "SMELL!"

Lucy couldn't breathe she was laughing so hard, "You are such a child! Go shower!"

"Will you make chocolate chip waffles?" he still didn't move his arm.

"YES! NOW GET OFF ME!"

"Yosh!" Natsu leaped up to his feet, and held out his non cow slimy hand to her, "I'll go shower now."

"Thank you," she accepted his help, and literally pushed him to the staircase, "do not get out until you smell clean."

Laughing, Natsu ran up the stairs, turning around at the top to stick his tongue out at her.

Shaking her head, Lucy walked into the kitchen, "Such a man child."

Finding all the ingredients, Lucy chuckled, "But he wouldn't be Natsu if he wasn't."

Humming happily as she cooked Natsu's desired pancakes and some bacon, Lucy took a good look around the kitchen. He had a dry erase board on the fridge. Best place for him to leave notes to himself.

"What do we have here," Lucy giggled when she read some, a few of his farmhands were some of their good friends. They left interesting notes.

But the most mind boggling was Gray's note. It was obvious it was him because of his loving nickname for Natsu.

 _Be a man and ask already, flame fart._

"Ask? Ask what?" she had to remind Natsu what that was about when she saw on his calendar that every day had something wrote on them that he had to do. Except for Saturday. All it said was…

"Lucy?" Natsu walked into the kitchen, in sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt, a towel still drying his shoulder length hair, "I think the bacon is done."

"Crap!" Lucy ran over and saved her precious bacon. She heard Natsu laughing at her, but it wasn't worth yelling over.

"These look good," he took the waffles off the griddle, "Thanks Lucy!"

"Of course," Lucy got some glasses out and reached for the handle of the fridge when she asked, "So what does Gray mean here, saying you need to be a man and ask?"

A chair screeched across the kitchen floor, "Um… oh uh… not really uh…"

Lucy put the milk back in the fridge, unable to keep her eyes away from his calendar. Because the only thing that Saturdays said made her heart flutter.

 _Lucy's day._

He didn't plan anything for that day because he knew it was the only day she could come out here. She could come here and make the rounds alone if she had to, but it was so much more fun with Natsu.

"Lucy?"

She grabbed both glasses and set them on the table before looking up at him, "Yes?"

Licking his lips, Natsu gripped the chair tightly to steel his nerves, "I've been wanting to, um… well I…"

Lucy waited patiently, knowing words weren't Natsu's strong suit. He was pretty cute when trying so hard.

"I'd like to," closing his eyes, he shook his head, giving himself a mental pep talk, "take you out."

"Take me out?" Lucy's heart was doing funny things to her, she had first realized she liked Natsu around Valentine's day freshman year. But seeing him reject all those girls put a damper on her feelings. She didn't want to ruin their friendship over a possible one side infatuation.

"Ya know, on a date," Natsu's cheeks were pink, "I've… always had a crush on you…"

Lucy wanted to laugh at herself at how stupid she was, "then how come you never asked me before?"

"You're like, perfect!" he raised his hands to the ceiling, "you're rich and beautiful and there are a ton of guys who deserve you more than me…" he slumped down into the chair, "I wanted to back in school, but you never seemed interested. I'm still not sure…"

Back in school? Lucy's face matched his, that's why he turned all those girls down? She sighed, she felt so silly. She sat down in the chair next to him.

"I'm not perfect. And far as other guys go, you are the only one who actually likes me when I'm covered in cow shit," she could laugh about it now, but that day she was ready to kill him for it, "but I would love to go out with you."

"You're perfect to me," he shyly laced his fingers with hers, "you're gorgeous, and nice. You work hard and don't take anything for granted. You can cook and do other normal stuff that most rich people don't know how to do. You like animals, obviously, and like to get your hands dirty. You get along with my parents, and I get along with yours. You're my best friend Lucy."

Lucy's eyes widened, if she didn't love him already, she sure loved him now.

His head popped up, his pink hair flying everywhere, "Wait, did you say you would?"

Lucy laughed, good old Natsu keeping her on her toes, "Yes. I did. I'll go out with you."

A smile spread slowly on his face, "Really?"

"Yes, you dork," she bopped him on the nose with her free hand, "I'll go out with you."

"YOSH!" he tugged her into his lap and hugged her close.

Giggling, Lucy hugged him back. Turns out it was her chance after all.

* * *

I think the second chapter will be their date. :] hope you guys liked this!


End file.
